youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hairbrush Song (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "The Hairbrush Song" from Are You My Neighbor? Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as The Peach Quotes: * Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings, a silly song. Our curtain opens as Jerry, having just finished his morning bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Jerry cries out: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where? Is my hairbrush? * Narrator: Having heard his cry, Alex the Lion enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Jerry in a towel, Alex regains his composure and reports: * Alex (Madagascar): I think I saw a hairbrush back there! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Back there, is my hairbrush. Back there, is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh where, back there, oh where, oh where, back there, back there, back there. Is my hairbrush. * Narrator: Having heard his joyous proclamation, Fievel Mousekewitz enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Fievel regains his compsure and comments: * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair! * Narrator: Jerry is taken aback. The thought had never accured to him. No hair? What will this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Jerry wonders: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where, back there, no hair. For my hairbrush. * Narrator: Having heard his wondering, Tom Cat enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Jerry in a towel, Tom regains his composure and confesses: * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Jerry, that old hairbrush of yours. Well, you never use it. You don't really need it. So, well. I'm sorry. I didn't know. But I gave it to Roger Rabbit. 'Cause he's got hair. * Narrator: Feeling a deep sense of loss, Jerry stumbles back and laments: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Not fair, oh my hairbrush. Not fair, my poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, no hair, not fair, not fair, not fair. My little hairbrush. * Narrator: Having heard his lament, the Peach enters the scene. Himself in a towel, both Jerry and Roger Rabbit are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of each other. But recognizing Jerry's generosity, Roger Rabbit is thankful. * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit): Thanks for the hairbrush. * Narrator: Yes, good has been done here. Roger Rabbit exits the scene. Jerry smiles, but still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush, calls out: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care. Of my hairbrush. * Narrator: The End. * (crowd applauding) Movie Used: * VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor? (1995) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan lsland (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Musics-Spoofs Category:Pet AnimalTales